Surprise!
by xokatherine229
Summary: *Sequel to Past, Present, Future* Three years after Sakura brought Itachi into Konoha, everything had been going great, until she had a surprise of her own!


**Author's Note: **I have decided to make a follow-up on my, very successful, story called Past, Present, Future. I do not have enough ideas on how I would make a sequel story, so I decided that a sequel one-shot would be the best.

This is dedicated too everyone who supported me through the original story and for those who strived to tell me to make a sequel. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! :)

* * *

Down, in the streets of Konoha, civilians were weaving their way in and out of open kiosks, looking for the best bargain, out on the streets. A warm summer breeze fluttered through the peaceful city dancing its way around the jolly citizens.

Two women were enjoying the summer's warm embrace and made their way towards an open gap in the flourishing woods. They plopped themselves down on the grassy plain and took out a picnic basket full of luxurious foods. A blonde haired woman, around the age of 22, placed the picnic basket in-between her and her best friend. Her blue eyes looked up towards the radiating sun and flashed the sky a bright smile.

"It's amazing isn't it Sakura?" She asked as she returned her eyes back to the basket full of food and began picking out her food.

Sakura turned to the woman and flashed her bright smile. "Yeah, it is Ino…" Sakura said as she watched Ino crunch into a shiny red apple, causing the juice to squirt out at Sakura. "Ino!" Sakura shouted as she wiped the juice off her face with the back of her hand.

Ino finished chewing the piece of apple in her mouth and giggled. "Sorry Sakura, I didn't think the apple was that juicy." Ino said.

Sakura shook her head and reached into the basket to pull out a banana and began to peel away the skin. She noticed the way Ino was staring at her, with a mischief twinkle, in her eye.

"What?" Sakura barked out, as she glared at Ino, and pulled the banana away from her opened mouth.

Ino eyed the banana in Sakura's hand and then returned her attention to Sakura. "Seems perfectly fit for you to choose that to eat." Ino said with a smirk, knowing full well, where this conversation would lead to.

Sakura stared at Ino with blinking eyes until she realized what Ino was implying. Her face started to heat up, as a blush, spilled across her cheeks. "Ino! Get your head out of the gutter!" Sakura shouted as she tossed the banana peel at Ino.

Ino giggled at Sakura's childish manner but shook her head from side to side. "Tisk, tisk Sakura." She said as she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "You have to change your sex drive at some point." Ino said matter-of-factly.

Sakura tossed Ino a glare and took a bite into the banana, ignoring, the smirk Ino seemed to acquire. "You know nothing about my sex life Ino. Nor do I want to share it with you." Sakura glared towards Ino, knowing full well that that was a lie; she told Ino everything that has happened to her ever since Itachi was allowed back into the village.

'_It took a while to convince Tsunade to let Itachi back in, it wasn't until Naruto and Kakashi stepped in and told Tsunade that Itachi helped us out when we faced Pein, that she more inclined to let him back in…well…without some sort of punishment of course.' _Sakura felt her insides giggle at the memory.

When Tsunade told Itachi that he was allowed back in, Sakura was overjoyed, she knew he was happy to by the way his face muscles relaxed and his mouth slightly curling upwards. But Tsunade wouldn't let him in just like that, sure he saved her apprentice from Pein, while Sakura was trapped in and out of the base, but he needed to gain Tsunade's trust. When Tsunade told Itachi that he was not allowed to go on any missions and needed to work his way back up, from Genin to however far he wanted to go, Itachi scowled at her. Sakura thought it was priceless the way his face turned from relaxed to physically strained, but that was three years ago, now he was respected by the Hokage and a valuable asset to Konoha.

"…FOREHEAD!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs, causing Sakura to jump out of her thoughts.

"PIG!" Sakura shouted as her hand rested on her chest. "You scared the shit out of me." Sakura growled out only to have Ino shrug her shoulders.

"You spaced out on me Forhead…" Sakura mentally cursed as Ino's face returned to that smirk. "I think I hit a spot didn't I?" Ino eyed Sakura's reaction and continued on. "I could always help you, you know."

Sakura shook her head rapidly and waved her hands up in front of her. "No thank you!" She shouted. "I don't need your advice." Sakura said trying to hold down her rapidly growing blush.

Ino raised a slim blonde brow at Sakura's statement. "What do you mean you don't need my help?" Ino asked in a curious tone.

Sakura slapped her forehead and took a deep sigh. _'Me and my big mouth.' _She thought to herself. "Never mind." Sakura said trying to change the embarrassing conversation.

Unfortunately, she made her best friend even more curious than before. "Spill it Sakura, I knew you were acting strange with your spacing out before, but now I'm curious." Ino said with a serious face.

Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat. _'Should I tell Ino?' _Sakura thought but she shook her head, causing her pink hair to whip her in the face. _'Of course I have to! She's my best friend! Let's hope she can keep it a secret.'_

"Spill the beans forehead!" Ino shouted, Sakura's reaction told her that her childhood friend was indeed hiding something. "Is Itachi not giving you enough?" Ino asked.

Sakura felt the need to laugh at Ino's outrageous comment, in fact, it was the exact opposite. Every time Konoha had a special event, which required her to get dressed up, she would find herself being shoved against a wall and being ravished by him. But it didn't take only special events to attack her like that either, it would be spontaneous at times too, why just a couple of days ago she was cooking dinner and she became very aware of the stray hands roaming her lower half. Everything after that…well…she didn't get much sleep that night.

"No Ino, that's not it." Sakura said with a little chuckle at the end of her sentence. Although, she has noticed a difference in his advances, they held something much more than before, if that was even possible, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Then why are you keeping a secret from me?!" Ino shouted.

Sakura smiled a small smile towards Ino; she would only imagine the blonde's reaction. "Ino…can you keep a secret?" Sakura asked.

Ino enthusiastically nodded her head. "Yes! Of course!"

Sakura gave Ino a look and snorted. "Oh yeah right."

Ino giggled and stared at her friend. "Ok, ok. I can keep a secret…when it is important." Ino told her.

Sakura smiled and twisted her head back all around the forest, making sure no one was coming towards them. She leaned over towards her friend's ear and whispered the big secret to her. Ino squealed in delight and grabbed Sakura into a bone crushing hug.

"Are you serious?!" Ino shouted. "That's amazing!" Ino said with all smiles as she released Sakura from the hug.

"I know." Sakura said with a bright smile, now she could actually beam in delight in the presence of someone else.

Ino's happiness disappeared as she stared at Sakura. "Did you tell Itachi yet?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I want to surprise him." She said with a smile. "It's not every day I can surprise THE Uchiha Itachi." Sakura said with a giggle imagining his face when she would tell him.

"How far along are you?" Ino asked as she examined Sakura.

Sakura smiled brightly. "It has been about two months."

Ino smiled at her best friend's fortune. "You know Sakura, Itachi won't even let you walk outside without being bubble wrapped."

Sakura laughed at Ino's comment but knew she was right. "He is a little protective huh?"

Ino snorted towards her. "A little? Try a lot." She said as she passed out their lunch. "Now eat up Sakura!" Ino said with a smile. "We need you in tip-top shape!"

Sakura shook her head from side-to-side, as she accepted the rice ball, between Itachi and Ino, Sakura was sure she wouldn't be able to even breathe without their consent.

Later that day, Sakura returned to her small apartment, feeling very tired. _'Who would have thought that a day out with Ino would tire me out this much?' _Sakura thought as she unlocked the door and found herself falling down on the couch. _'What is going to happen as the month's progress?' _She thought to herself as she looked up towards the ceiling, feeling her eyelids begin to close. _'Maybe a little nap won't hurt.' _Sakura thought as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

It didn't take the sun long to recede below the horizon and cover the beautiful village with darkness, as the transition between the sun and the moon began. In the shadows a figure soundlessly jumped, from roof top to roof top, running towards the Hokage tower.

Tsunade sat at her desk glaring at the paperwork before her. _'Why does this job come with an endless amount of paperwork?' _She thought bitterly, as she grumbled a few curses under her breath, and began to read over random mission requests. A knock at the door saved her from her paperwork. "Come in." Tsunade stated as she eagerly tossed the paperwork aside.

A man, covered from head-to-toe Anbu attire, walked in and bowed politely towards Tsunade. Tsunade nodded her head and watched as the buffalo masked man stood up straight. "How did it go?" She asked.

"Good. Just a few sound ninja's." The buffalo masked man said.

Tsunade nodded her head and opened a drawer with a manila envelope. Taking a hold of the thick object, she tossed it towards the grown man, as he caught it effortlessly. "I guess Sasuke is still after you." She said half to herself and half to him. "Write everything you came in contact with on your mission. The more information we have on Sasuke and his advances, the easier it will be to catch him." Tsunade told the man.

"Yes Hokage-Sama." He said as he tucked the folder in his suit and began to walk out the room.

"Wait." Tsunade said as the man stopped on a dime and swiftly turned around on the balls of his feet. "There is something you need to find out for me."

She watched as he stood as still as a statue waiting for her orders. "I need you to find something out about Haruno Sakura for me." She said as she saw the man's aura changed from indifference to alert. "She has been different during her shifts at the hospital lately. She has been slower than normal and needs more breaks during her shifts…" Tsunade trailed off as she watched the man for his reaction. She knew he was an unemotional brick wall, yet her apprentice can understand him, how, she had no clue. But he seemed more eager to get out of there.

She mentally smirked at her plan seemed to be working. _'This will give you a shove in the right direction Sakura.' _She thought to herself as she continued on with her statement. "I would like you to get to the bottom of this." Tsunade finished as she waved him off and dismissed him from her office. _'This will be a interesting night in that apartment. ' _Tsunade thought with a shake of her head, as she reluctantly, grabbed the unfinished mission report and continued to read it.

The buffalo masked man ran to Sakura's apartment with lightning speed. He had also noticed that Sakura wasn't acting like herself the past couple of months, but dismissed it when he couldn't find anything wrong with her, he was more focused on finding Sasuke and making sure he wouldn't come within ten feet of Sakura.

Now he was curious with what was wrong with her. _'If Tsunade couldn't figure out what was wrong with Sakura, it can be two things. One, she wants me to find out about something she obviously knows, or two, Sakura is sick.' _He landed on the apartment rooftop with a soundless thump and climbed down the side of the wall, looking for the window he'd climb through every night.

As he opened the window, and stepped into the quiet apartment he noticed a pink blob laying down on the couch, he took off his mask and walked over to the couch, he noticed that she was sleeping. Without a second thought, he picked her up gently, and brought her limp body to their bedroom. He eased her body down on the bed and watched her curl up into a ball. He made his way over to the bathroom and got ready to jump into bed.

Sakura knew someone entered the apartment, but didn't feel like waking up; she was too warm and comfortable. When she felt her tired body being lifted across the hall she cuddled towards the warmth, that radiated from whatever was carrying her, towards the bedroom. It wasn't until the thing placed her down with tenderness that she couldn't mistake.

When she heard the bathroom door shut, her emerald eyes opened, and looked around the room. She noticed a manila folder placed down on a chair near the bathroom and smiled lightly towards it. _'So that means Itachi is home.' _She thought with a content feeling, but it was soon washed away when she knew she had to confess to Itachi. _'Maybe I can wait a little longer….' _But the more she thought about it the more she realized this would be the most perfect time to surprise the man. _'And how many people can say they have surprised the one and only Itachi?' _She thought with a smile as she closed her eyes and pretended to go back to sleep.

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later revealing an Itachi dressed in his simple bedroom attire; long black boxers. Sakura waited patiently as she felt the other side of the bed sink and arms wrap around her waist in a very protective manner.

"I see that you're awake." Itachi said with a smirk, picturing her reaction, she always tried to surprise him and every time is different than the last. In that perspective, she would always surprise him, but he would never admit that to her.

Sakura grunted out and shifted herself to her other side and huffed towards Itachi. "Can't you be surprised for once in your life?" She asked with an angered face, but it soon washed away into a smile, she could never stay mad at him for very long.

Itachi flashed her a small smile, a real smile, and kissed her on the forehead. They stayed in each other's embrace before Itachi broke the silence.

Ever since Tsunade wanted him to find something out about Sakura, he has been rather suspicious, and tried to figure out what was wrong with or if he missed something about her…but there was nothing that popped out at him.

Sakura watched charcoal eyes examine her form with concern; she narrowed her eyes at him, hoping he wouldn't catch on to her little surprise. "So I take it you went to Tsunade before you came here." Sakura said as she eyed the manila folder residing on the chair.

"Hn." Was all he said to her as his grip became tighter as he pulled her closer towards him.

Sakura noticed the change in his hold when she brought up her statement. _'I know Itachi is trying to keep Sasuke as far away as possible from here, but he's never had this much of a reaction…' _"What's up Itachi?" She asked.

Itachi watched as emerald eyes peered up at him with so much concern and worry that it made his heart clench. He needed to figure what was going on now, it was eating away at him, never in his life would he have expected to feel so much so fast from just this woman sitting next to him. "What's wrong." He blunt demanded as he stared down at her with hard charcoal eyes.

Sakura reeled in her emotions and tried to assume that he did not figured out her surprise. "What do you mean Itachi? I feel perfectly fine." She told him sweetly.

Itachi stared at her with that apathetic look and shook his head. "Tsunade said your working pace has been slower than usual." He simply said, not prepared to have her rip herself from his grasp, jump to her knees, and place her hands on her hips in a aggravated manner.

"So you think something is wrong with me because I am taking a slower time to do my work?!" Sakura shouted, very enraged that her mentor would even bring up her work ethic to her boyfriend.

Itachi got up into a sitting position, with one leg bent up while the other was lying straight across the bed, and stared at her with commanding eyes. "Sakura." He said, making her stop ranting to herself, and stared at him with fire spitting emerald eyes. "You've been more exhausted in the last two months than in your life." He said matter-of-factly, throwing in his own observations of her activities in the last few months.

He held in his entertainment as he watched the woman before him change five shades of red, in anger, before she let out a loud "Argghh!!" To the world to hear her.

She leaned down to be right in his face and stared at him with hard eyes. "I am just fine thank you very much! I'm not sick, if that is what you're wondering! I'm just…" Sakura stopped mid sentence as she slapped her hand over her mouth and sank back to sit on her butt. _'You almost slipped Sakura! What is wrong with you!' _She scolded herself as she watched his eyes narrow suspiciously towards her. _'Now you did it Sakura.'_

Itachi knew that he would be able to get her to tell him anything, if he pushed the buttons in the right place, but now she stopped herself from saying what she was going to say. _'Something isn't right…' _He thought as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're just what Sakura." He stared at her, watching her look everywhere else but at him. It didn't sit right with him, she never kept things from him, and clearly, she didn't want to let something get out.

"N-Nothing…" Sakura said as she finally returned her eyes to Itachi, noticing how he was assessing every action, motion, and word she said to him. It wont take him long to figure her out if she kept this up. _'I have to tell him.' _She thought as she took a deep breath in and out, it was now or never.

Itachi watched as Sakura took many deep breaths. She was going to tell him something big, that was for sure, but could it be?

"…Actually Itachi…" Sakura took a big gulp as the truth was about to reach her lips. Itachi watched her intently as she began to tell her secret. "…there is something I need to discuss with you." She told him as she stared at him, hoping to find reassurance, deep in those dark eyes she fell in love with.

Itachi rose a thin black eye brow towards Sakura, giving her that extra push she needed to continue on with her confession. "You see…I'm not sick, but there is something going on inside me that would effect my health as months progressed." Sakura said, but noticed it was the wrong way to put her condition, as Itachi's eyes showed a flicker of fear for a split second.

"Sakura, just say it." Itachi said, hoping it wasn't one of those killing diseases that he heard rumors about, one that had no cure, one that would kill the person from a simple disease like the common cold.

Sakura nodded her head and took another breath. Who knew that admitting this would be this difficult and stressful? "Itachi…you see…" Sakura squirmed around on the bed as she tried to find a comfy position, but realized that she should just say it fast enough and hope his reaction isn't bad. "…youseeI'mpregnant!" Sakura shouted as she closed her eyes and stood absolutely still.

While Sakura held her breath, and squeezed her eyes shut, Itachi stared at her blankly. His brain took a few seconds to process what the extremely nervous woman was saying, but when he did, boy was he surprised. "You're pregnant…" He said mostly to himself softly as his eyes trailed down her body to her stomach.

Sakura cracked open one eye and watched as he stood perfectly still. "Uh huh." She said as she nodded her head and waited for him to say something else.

As he stared at Sakura's stomach, he couldn't think of anything else but her and their creation manifesting itself in Sakura's stomach, he was no longer in charge of one person's wellbeing, but now two.

"Itachi say som…." Sakura was cut short as Itachi got on his knees, gently slid her into a lay down position, with him right on top of her. His eyes shinning with unimaginable surprise and…happiness.

Sakura stared up at Itachi in confusion, only to have him kiss her with every ounce of passion he possessed. When he broke away from her lips, he grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her against him.

"So I'll take that as a you're excited." Sakura giggled to herself as she turned on her other side, so she could be facing him, and snuggled deeply into his chest.

Itachi ran his hands down her back, tracing random designs, as he nodded his head in agreement. "More than you know Sakura." Itachi said as he smirked at her and kissed her senseless.

Sakura smiled at the man and felt a content feeling wash all over her, she finally had her version of a fairytale ending after all, the road to it wasn't the way she would of imagined it but the ending was everything she could of imagined.

She smiled up at him and wiggled her nose into his collar bone. "Where you surprised?" Sakura asked, knowing full well that she finally surprised him, but that didn't make her not want to hear him admit it from his own mouth.

Itachi chuckled at the woman's question, even after this, she still aimed for trying to surprise him. "Hn." Was all he said, hoping the woman wouldn't grow a big head over it.

Sakura knew that was the closest she could get to having Itachi admit that he was caught off-guard, but she accepted it, because it was his own way. And it was the man with his own ways that she fell in love with. With everything off her chest she moved closer towards her warm man, her eyes started to close, and she began to drift off into a soon-to-be wonderful dream.

"You're not going to work tomorrow." Itachi stated demandingly, knowing he needed to add that in to the stubborn woman.

Sakura's eyes shot up wide open. _'So much for my peaceful and happy dream.' _"But Itachi…" Sakura said as she sat up into a sitting position, ready to argue, but she stopped mid sentence as she noticed his inarguable expression plastered on his face. She took a deep sigh and sunk back into her original sleeping position. _'Ino was right, Itachi won't let me out without bubble wrap.'_

"Ok Itachi…for now at least…" Sakura said, as she grabbed the comfiture covers, and covered both herself and Itachi. Soon the pink haired woman fell asleep unaware of the uncharacteristic looks the man beside her was displaying.

Itachi looked down at Sakura with emotion he never showed. This woman was remarkable in her own way, he doesn't know how she does it, but she manages to get a rise out of him that no one could do. He rested his head on the pillow and wrapped his arms possessively around her. _'Looks like it will be my time to surprise you Sakura.' _Itachi said as he reached underneath his pillow and pulled out a black box. He looked back and forth between Sakura and the box, picturing the moment, and then returned it back to its hiding spot. _'She wont know what to say.' _Itachi thought with a smirk, as he too, drifted off into sleep.

* * *

THE

END!!!

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Well there you have it everyone!!! :) I hope you all enjoyed that little sequel one shot! :) Thanks for taking the time and effort to read the chapter and please tell me what you think!! :)


End file.
